


2.6

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Human Tekhartha Mondatta, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Monsterfucking, Size Difference, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 6. Size Difference |Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)





	2.6

“I’m glad you could make it, brother,” Zenyatta murmurs, bowing lowly to the elder monk as Mondatta strides into the room, the tails of his robe fluttering in twin dark trails behind him. “Thank you for responding so swiftly.”

“Of course, young one. I trust you to only call upon my services when they are truly needed.”

“They truly are, with this case,” Zenyatta says grimly, following after the other monk toward the containment room. He pauses outside the door, grabbing for the handle with a white-knuckled grip. “Brace yourself, please.”

At Mondatta’s nod, Zenyatta pulls the door open--and reveals the beast held inside.

He stands at a hulking seven feet tall, on cloven hooves big enough to kick a person’s head in; a dark, shaggy mane spills out between the twisting spires of his horns, runs all the way down his hunched back to end in a long ponytail right over the base of his whiplike tail. As soon as he sees the two monks, he lurches forward, struggling against the collar locked around his thick neck and the muscles in his arms rippling under his dark skin as he strains against the shackles holding him chained to the wall. His massive jaws part in a roar, four-inch fangs glistening in the harsh lighting of the room, and Zenyatta winces at the noise, turning to glance at Mondatta.

“...as I was saying, brother...your services are needed.”

Mondatta blinks, taking in the sight of the demon as he struggles against his restraints, his tail lashing around his ankles; and he takes a step forward, serene and calm, despite Zenyatta’s startled little, “Brother!” behind him.

“There is only one way to deal with these demons,” Mondatta says, stopping when he is face to face with the oni--and the creature glares down at him, lips pulled back in a snarl to bare his fangs. Mondatta holds its glowing, red-eyed gaze for a moment, then slowly reaches up, placing his palm on the oni’s forehead, right between its craggy horns.

“They need love,” he murmurs, and drops down to his knees.

Zenyatta stares, rooted to the spot and unable to make himself look away from the sight of his mentor, his _brother_ , kneeling on the wooden floor between the oni’s thick thighs; and just as he’s ready to protest again, certain this interaction can only end in gore, the demon’s head tilts slightly and his growling goes quiet, and Zenyatta discovers the cause when he sees Mondatta’s hand cupping the large, warm sack of the demon’s balls.

“...Mondatta?” he breathes, taking a halting step forward, entirely uncertain of what he’s seeing--but if the elder monk hears him he chooses to ignore him, in favour of doling out more love and attention on the demon. 

As his hands roll and knead the heavy sack between his palms, Mondatta leans forward and lets his tongue slip out to caress the smooth, leathery skin of the demon’s balls, feeling how each thick vein pulses under his tongue; and when he pulls away, his lips shiny and slick with spit, it’s to the sight of the demon’s sheath twitching and the ruddy tip of his tapered cock starting to peek out. Mondatta smiles at the sight, glancing over to Zenyatta expectantly.

“Come, brother,” he murmurs, beckoning Zenyatta over and nuzzling into the tip of the demon’s cock, smearing shiny pre-cum across the precise tattoos on his forehead. “This will go much faster if we work together.”


End file.
